


Unimportant drafts

by overpricedsanity



Category: BnHA
Genre: Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:05:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overpricedsanity/pseuds/overpricedsanity
Summary: Ignore this I'm just trying to figure out how make words go by making words word or something...





	1. Chapter 1

"shit." Izuku hissed as a piece of the building he was holding cracked ominously in his hands. He was running out of time, this building wouldn't stay together much longer. "Get out now!" He yelled to the last two People who were making their way towards him, towards safety.  

A mother and a child. His heart clenched as the building shifted again, he was currently the only stable support beam this building had. They were so close now, just a little further. He could see now that the mother's leg was injured bleeding heavily as she limped, her son desperately clinging to her sleeve and pulling her forward. 

His arms ached at the weight he was holding, and the percentage of one for all he was forcing through them. But he still sent the two an encouraging smile as they made their way passed him. A near deafening crack from the building forced Izuku's mind to slow as he sucked in a sharp breath. He had seconds left to get them out now, but if he let go now... 

He sharply shifted the entire weight of the building to one hand, as he twisted to face the mother and child who were so so close to safety but not quite. He tensed his legs and let out his breath as gave the build a final shove crouching just enough to push himself into a powerful jump towards the two and the exit. 

He crashed into the two at a dangerous speed, pushing them the last little bit of the way to safety. They landed in a heap a few feet away from the building as it crashed into the ground. Izuku immediately rolled to his feet putting the two other his shoulders, noting a dull ache in his arm. He pushed himself into the air and away from the falling building. Landing next to a police barricade to


	2. Original?? Meh

Colony 31 was supposed to be a temporary stop on the way towards what would become new earth. But instead the people settled built their Homes and expanded their families and pushed the natural inhabitants to the brink of their respective habitats.   
Humanity had done what it had always done and put profit before the welfare of the planet they lived on and so that brings us to now.

"Field trips suck," Bryan whined while sliding down in his seat "I mean, what's even the point of going back to earth prime? It's basically just a museum of dead things at this point" he raised his arms with his voice in exasperation. 

"Last week Feild trips were 'awesome'. " Lane stated as she continued to scroll through her holophone without looking up. 

"Its kinda interesting though, Right?" Nora murmured to Lane as she fiddled with the straps of her backpack. "I mean it's the place where humanity started and all" her voice trailed off quietly

Lane looked up from her phone to smile at Nora "yeah, it is interesting," she collapsed her phone while turning in her seat to face her. "Earth prime had millions of undocumented years of history that we know nothing about," her hands began to fly into gestures she explained some of what she knew. 

Bryan sighed as Lane and Nora went off about something he didn't get. This always happened when the two were together.


	3. UwU??

Looking for co-writer for a long sioc fic  
overpricedsanity  
Summary:  
I got the intro done and I have the first 5 chapters planned out. but I would like someone to write with as I am very new to this whole writing thing. please dm me if you're interested in making and raising this baby with me ;) .  
I have a few ideas for what I want but I'm open to new ones as well.  
No experience necessary just the commitment to finish with me ... ;).  
Ah-hem any way read the intro see if you're interested.

Notes:  
All constructive criticism welcome in comments

(See the end of the work for more notes.)

Work Text:  
.  
.  
.

"Long'live the'walls we'crashed through~ all'the kingdom lights'shined just for'me'an you~" she mumble sung the song mindlessly to the faint melody she could hear from her sisters earbuds, as she spread jam on another piece of toast.

Turned up to unhealthy deafening levels as usual.

Not that she had room to talk, she had the same unhealthy habit. Her cat rubbed against her legs as she placed the toast infront of her sister, snagging an earbud, smiling at the offended whine her sister let out at the loss of music in her right ear.

"Why?!!" Her sister pouted as she picked up the toast offered. Nora picked up hers as well, timing her bite to match her sisters pointedly as she raised an eyebrow. Her sister huffed through her nose as she chewed.

Nora snorted and swallowed before speaking. "You're gonna be late for your first day of senior year if you don't speed it up".

her sister groaned pitifully into her second bite of toast and raised her middle finger to Nora before taking two more quick bites and making to stand.

Nora followed grabbing her backpack from the back of the seat and slipping it over one shoulder as she pushed her chair as well as her sisters in. Her sister already walking towards the door. "Brat" she whispered fondly as she followed. 

\---

Nora pulled the gear shift into park as she stopped in front of the highschool gates. Watching her sister groan and slide further down in her seat with a small amused smile. "You'll be fine" she spoke softly as she leaned over her sister to open the passenger door.

"I know" her sister murmured with an exhausted sigh pushing herself up in the seat as she turned to exit the car. nearly dumping her bag as she carelessly dragged it out of the car behind her.

"Love you!" Nora yelled out just before her sister closed the door earning a small smile and a wave before she turned and made her way towards the school.

Nora sighed pulling her car into drive and attempted to merge back onto the road. Narrowly missing a speeding truck that seemed to come out of nowhere blowing past her. She stared at it speeding away for a moment before releasing her breath and continuing.

The drive to her college was one that Nora had driven hundreds of times. Her attention drifted to the unfamiliar song playing quietly from the radio, It was good. Her eyes glanced at the newly green stoplight and the oncoming traffic rolling to a stop across from her. As she applied a light pressure to her gas pedal picking up speed as she made her way across the intersection.

A flash to her right rang all the alarm bells in her mind. She barely turned her head to look when a sudden sharp impact sent her reeling. Her car flipping, dragging against the pavement glass shattering.

Nothing for just a moment and then.

Pain, light, noise, a sharp metallic taste in her mouth. She squinted at the sky trying to clear her vision. She lifted her head for just a moment ignoring the way her body protested the movement, catching sight of her flipped car a few feet away.

And the metal pole piercing through her stomach.

She gagged on her own blood dropping her head against the road. Turning her eyes away from the gory sight her body made.  
She tried to take a breath to calm herself, but instead she choked on her own blood. Startling a cough from her lungs and painfully tensing her body. She wheezed a small breath and tears began to fall from her eyes.

'is this this really the end?' blood pooling in her lungs as she struggled to choke down another breath. She was losing feeling in her limbs as she fought for every painful beat of her own heart.

The pain was fading and it terrified her.

She wasn't ready.

She didn't want to go.

She wasn't done.

She had barely even lived.

She stopped breathing. Her mind still racing trying to command some form of control of her still body. Her heart wasn't beating, and she could feel it.

An unearthly stillness as the world moved around her. 'they were wrong' she thought as her lifeless eyes watched her world through a hazy filter, paramedics running towards her saying something she couldn't hear. 'it wasn't a flash... It was a lifetime'.

Then she died. 

Death was blank, she did not feel or think or sense.

She was dead.

It wasn't supposed to happen she was supposed to remain in the blank, drifting away from the life she had lived. but instead she heard a whisper in her soul, a tug in a new direction, she was weightless. and then she was falling. like that moment as you're falling asleep and you feel your consciousness fading.

Except... Nora had never been good at falling asleep, usually when she felt herself fading she would fight for herself to remain it wasn't something she liked doing, she tried to avoid it she liked her sleep. but... It always seems to happen to her.

So instead of fading, instead of letting go, she desperately clung to her consciousness to her sense of self like it was a life preserver in a storm. People aren't supposed to hold on through death. they weren't made for it. they're supposed to let go and drift away allowing the gift of life they once held to be given to another.

She was drowning, and falling, and being torn apart, atom by atom. it was agony in its purest form, burning from the inside out. By now she had firm grasp on her consciousness she knew something was happening not that she had any words to explain it, nor the desire to try explaining.

But then for a moment. A single second everything stopped.

And then there was light.

Everything she was got tangled up inside an entirely new being.

A baby.

She was a baby.

Nora finally let go.

And screamed.

.  
.  
.

Notes:  
I'm dumb. Ao3 doesn't have dm/pm system  
Pm me on FF.net same username  
<3 thanks for making it this far <3


End file.
